Yuri
Yūri (ユーリ Yūri) is one of the main antagonists in the anime Mermaid Melody. Profile *'Name:' Yūri (ユーリ Yūri) *'Race:' Water Demon *'Age:' 14-16 *'Birthday:' Unknown. *'Star Sign:' Unknown. *'Gender:' Female *'Alias:' Dark Beauty Lovers *'Voice Actor:' Chieko Honda *'Blood Type:' Unknown. *'Height:' Unknown. *'Weight:' Unknown. *'Favorite Color:' Light Green *'Image Song:' Unknown. *'Love Interest:' Hippo, Gaito (formerly) History The third Dark Lover, who is the youngest and smallest of all, Yuri seems to be childish and often whines to get what she wants. Her love for Gaito, however, is apparently adult-like. Yuri is a pianist, like Mitsuki, strangely enough, and gets her powers from playing the piano, which does strange effects to her environment, such as hypnotizing humans who listen to it, or summoning sea creatures. Her music doesn't seem to have a painful effect to the mermaids, only that it is in bad taste to them. When her piano-playing has enough volume, it can block out one or two mermaid's singing. It only works once, of course, during her first appearance, like with Eriru, but with the appearance of another villain is another mermaid to increase the volume of the mermaids' song. Besides, Yuri doesn't "always" have a piano handy, now does she? Yuri can also create an energy ball made of water, but she doesn't really physically fight all too much. When Yuri hears a mermaid's song, she screams to stop. A lot. Her crybaby/bratty attitude makes it sound like she gets tantrums listening to those songs... Her piano, if she summoned one out of nowhere, like in episode 9, will disappear as well. In Episode 25, however, it is a complete exception. Yuri takes her "punishment" willingly, as she accidentally attacked Hippo, and can only think about his safety during the ordeal. Yuri's quite an in-depth character actually. For one thing, Yuri seems to be present with Gaito when he destroys the South Atlantic Ocean Kingdom, in which she persuades Meru that Hanon betrayed her kingdom, as well as the Arctic Ocean kingdom and North Atlantic Ocean kingdom, when Gaito and Yuri chase after and capture Noel. Another in-depth story of Yuri is her crush on Hippo's human form. This takes place in Episode 25, Chapter 11, which is also the same chapter of Hippo's first transformation as a human. When Yuri questions her loyalty to Gaito after she is mistreated and is sent off to find the mermaids. Instead of taking a summer vacation break with the others, Yuri meets Hippo as a human. When Hippo treats her with kindness ("a 'gentleman' not neglecting a 'lady'"), Yuri finds herself falling in love with him. But when Hippo finds out who Yuri is and makes the mistake of calling her a child, Yuri goes berserk and blows Hippo up (not killing him, though). The mermaids resort to singing to her to calm her down, and to save Hippo. Yuri is in the storage shed, the one she met Hippo in the afternoon before, that night, hoping to meet Hippo again. Hippo arrives in his penguin form, only stays behind the door, and gives Yuri a pair of sandals, and says their love was not able to be present yet. Yuri meets him episodes later, but it wasn't a major event. Yuri leaves, and remains loyal to Gaito afterwards. When Gaito's spell is broken, though, at the end of the first story arc, Yuri's true form is revealed to be a small fish. However, that is not the end of her story. Later on, Gaito feels bad for Hippo and Yuri and turns her back into her human form. Personality Yuri has a child like personality. Although Yuri is loyal to Gaito, his continued treatment of her as a child leads her to a star-crossed relationship with Hippo, when in his human form. Appearance Yuri has light green hair, green eyes and a red dress with gray frills. She has the same frills on her head, which appears to be a headband. She is the youngest out of the Dark Lovers. Forms and Aspects Yuri has three forms which include her Human Form, Fish Form and Water Demon Form. Human Form Yuri's Human Form is the form she takes to stay on land. She also uses this form to meet Hippo. Fish Form The Fish Form is Yuri's true form. Water Demon Form Yuri's main form is her Water Demon Form which she uses to battle against the Mermaid Princesses. Powers Yuri has the ability to control people and objects, especially with the use of her music and, if any, a nearby piano. Voice Actress Yuri's voice actor is Chieko Honda (本多 知恵子 Honda Chieko), born March 28, 1963 in Tokyo. ''' See Also * Izuru * Eriru * Maria * Hippo Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Gakuto's Servants Category:Water Demons Category:Female Villains Category:Mermaid Melody Pure Category:Mermaid Melody Category:Dark Lovers